The New Justice League
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: They say things change, this I simply cannot argue with. They say I'm over him, this, even I am not sure of. I am inclined to believe that I am very far from over him. In my eyes, I am still his and he is still mine. Rob/Rae/Flash, BB/Terra, other pairings and characters added by request!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Teen Titans…

Uh oh! I'm on a freakin rampage! Here comes another chapter fic people!

**So, if you don't see a character on the ages list they're not in this story. If you want me to add someone, let me know and I might add them!**

So, this is kind of a take off of The Perfect Life (one of my other stories), except KF/Rae style! The plot will be different though so if you didn't like the last chapter of The Perfect Life, don't worry that won't happen again! Let's do this thing!

Ages (Oldest on left):

Older ages- Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter

24- KF, Nightwing, Raven, Blackfire

23- Hotspot, Starfire, Argent

22- Kitten, Beast Boy, Terra

This is going to be short since it's a prologue!

* * *

The Justice League had changed since we have last seen it. A smaller group now fought for the safety of the planet.

Younger new members now made up the majority. Some of the once Teen Titans that is.

Petty villains had grown into strong and mature women who defended Earth selflessly.

New leaders had risen to protect the helpless and lead the Justice League fearlessly.

But most importantly, love had blossomed. Engaged couples, boyfriends and girlfriends, married couples, had risen up in almost everyone.

Life was great, until they walked in. Until Nightwing and Changeling walked in.

It didn't take long for venomous words to escape her lips, "What do you want?"

* * *

Like what you see so far? Review and let me know and hit that follow button. And though, I do not promise to add them all, I will try to add other characters from the JL and Titans to the story if you tell me which ones you want! Oh and just to clarify the pairings:

KF/Rae

BB/Terra

Hotspot/Argent

Nightwing/Starfire (eventually just trust me)

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Teen Titans!

Sorry this is so short, but drama shall follow soon!

* * *

**_It didn't take long for venomous words to escape her lips, "What do you want?"_**

I have known Raven for years now. I have never seen her like this. There's nothing. Her eyes are distant, her face is stone. It's like she can feel nothing.

_"You could never understand how I feel. You don't really want to help me. You're just like my brat of a sister."_

When she was at a loss for words, I finally decided to speak up, "What do you want?"

"They've been accepted into the League."

"What?"

Batman's steel tone rang out, "They've been accepted into the League."

"We heard you the first time." Raven lips curved, but not into a frown. They slowly tugged and tugged into some semblance of a smile.

_"I think I could understand you better than you think, Blackfire."_

"It's nice to see you guys again. I can't wait to work with you." Everyone smiled.

_"You feel alone. Trust me, I know what that feels like. After all, I am a half demon living in a human world. But you don't have to be alone."_

How could they not see it? That was the most fake show I've ever seen in my life. It's obvious Raven's falling apart in a matter of seconds. Not even Flash could see the chaos in her eyes. Wally of all people should know how fragile she is past that tough exterior. Sadness, pain, anger, loss, it was all clouding up in her.

She had saved me. She never let me face anything alone. She told me I didn't have to be alone.

Raven Roth was my best friend, and I refuse to let her face this alone, anything alone. My name is Komiand'r, better known as Blackfire, and I refuse to ever let the woman who saved me from my own vices face life alone.

* * *

Review! You'll see more of Changeling (BB), Terra, Argent, Hotspot, and Kitten! Starfire will make her appearance soon too! This is short simply to drag things out and create suspense!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Teen Titans!

This chapter is dedicated to Snix7! Thank you so much! You are amazing! One of the best readers I have ever had! And, one of the best authors I have seen too! Thank you for all your help with the update schdule by the way!

Major change made to last chapter: **KF is no longer Raven's fiancée! **

**Oh, and by the way, Snix7 was the only one who reviewed last chapter! One review?! Come on guys, I saw the traffic stats, a lot of you are reading, but one is reviewing? **

* * *

_How could they not see it? That was the most fake show I've ever seen in my life. It's obvious Raven's falling apart in a matter of seconds._

I could tell Raven's reaction was fake. I'm pretty sure eight out of ten of the people here could tell.

She was obviously dying inside. Who could blame her? After what Dick had done? Hell, if I were her, I would have jumped on him and clawed his eyes out.

I glanced at her. Emotions were lost. Her eyes were steel.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." The sorceress said with that fake smile still plastered across her face.

"Good night Rae." Argent called as the other girl headed out of the room.

"You know what guys, I think I'll hit the hay too. Pretty tired."

"See you tomorrow Flash!" I heard Hotspot's voice as I exited the room.

I walked at a decent pace, all my focus on the goal.

Rich- Nightwing's return must have torn her apart. I can't imagine how she feels. Especially not after that day.

I still remember the field day the paparazzi had with it. Newspapers, TV shows, magazines, radios, everyone was talking about it. And of course, the spotlight was on Raven, after all Nightwing, or Robin as he was known back then, was nowhere to be found.

I wonder why he did it. They used to have something so real, something so perfect.

I guess perfection really didn't exist.

Once I reached my destination, I knocked.

"Hey Rae. It's Flash."

I was greeted with an absolutely shocking response. After all, she had never done this before. She had never denied me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

I practically ran to my room.

I already know that everyone thinks I'm torn in half by his return, but I would say quite the opposite.

He was back! There was a chance again, a hope. I might get a fairytale ending after all.

I still remember when I thought love was impossible for me. Impossible for a monster.

But then he came around. He was so gentle and caring. He blew the idea of hopelessness out of the water. It didn't take long for me to fall for him.

After all, he was perfect, right? The body, the money, the personality.

We could finally be together again. And this time, everything would go perfectly.

I just had one loose end to tie up.

"Hey Rae. It's Flash."

And there was no time to do it like the present.

"Oh hey, I'm actually not in the mood right now Wally."

* * *

Okay, anybody else's curiosity sparked? What happened with Nightwing and Raven? What's going on with Flash and Raven? GAH! So many questions! Luckily, I already know the answers! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Now that I'm done with my rant, review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Titans…

Thank you so much to Snix7, Alchemist15, Raefield Logan, and animalsavior for your lovely reviews!

* * *

_"Hey Rae. It's Flash."_

_"I'm actually not in the mood right now Flash."_

"Wait, what?" A moment of silence passed before I finally gathered myself and walked to my door. I took one final breath and opened it.

There stood a boy- no, he was a man now. There stood a man clad in his yellow and red uniform.

I felt guilt swell within me, seeing him standing there. I don't know how, and I don't know why. I wasn't supposed to feel anything towards him.

I mean we were just friends, right?

Sure, we were 'friends with benefits', but still. I wasn't supposed to feel bad about ending whatever it was I had with him.

But, that's the catch, I did.

I just stared at him, and repeated what I said before, "I'm not in the mood right now."

"Ok, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Um, no, I was actually thinking about ending this whole fling thing, Wally."

Silence ensued for a few minutes.

I couldn't exactly tell what his reaction was.

Did he even have a reaction?

His face just seemed calm, and his eyes revealed nothing. He seemed perfectly fine. Maybe he didn't care about me at all.

Maybe I was replaceable.

Oh well, I didn't care. Right? If he didn't care, I didn't care, right?

"Alright then, if you're sure?"

"I'm positive." I nodded, and he walked away.

Wally and I were done. Whatever we were. I took a breath in.

That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be;

It also wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walked away feeling a little strange. I hoped I didn't show any of my actual emotions to her. That would be the end of my dignity: if she thought I was actually sad about what she had done.

This wasn't supposed to hurt. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. So why did I? Raven was just a random girl who was willing to screw with me around every once in a while.

Okay, so maybe once every few days.

What? I'm horny.

That was beside the point. Not only did this hurt. It hurt a lot.

Not having Raven anymore. Knowing she could be laying with another man at night. Knowing she probably would. It hurt. But then, there was the fact that I know exactly what caused her sudden reaction.

Nightwing was fucking back.

She was stupid if she forgave him. If she was willing to let him back in again. He was going to destroy her again. Maybe, she was just so delusional that-

Whatever, she wasn't my problem anymore. I didn't care if she got hurt;

Except I cared.

More than you could ever imagine.

* * *

Aw, poor Flash! So, we're back to T rating, we'll see if we have to go back to M!

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to animalsavior, Snix7, and That Girl Who Likes To Write for reviewing! You guys are amazing!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT= POV change!

* * *

_Wally and I were done. Whatever we were. It also wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be._

_I didn't care if she got hurt; except I cared, more than you could ever imagine._

I would be quite stupid if I didn't notice the whispers as I passed in the hall. How could I not pay attention to them, when they were all about me?

**I hear he came back to win Raven back…**

**Nah, I heard the bastard came back just to taunt her…**

**I bet he's back to be Batman's precious little baby again…**

**I wonder if Starfire dumped him….**

**The nerve he has to show up here….**

**I can't believe Nightwing shows up in the JL when he ****_knows_**** Raven's here…**

Why are people all assuming I'm some evil, conniving asshole? Raven doesn't even have anything to do with why I'm here, I just want to build my life back up again. Not that some of those rumors aren't true, Starfire did…

"Hey Nightwing!" Changeling flags me over to where he's sitting. I take the seat next to him, and set down my food.

He leans over and whispers to me, "Is it just me or are we getting the cold shoulder to the extreme?"

"It's not just you. Don't worry, man, they just need time to warm up to us."

"Warm up to us? Nightwing, people glare at us as they walk by."

Lo and behold, I look up and find Wonder Woman giving us an icy look.

"Whatever, have you talked to Terra yet?" I asked him.

"I tried, but she won't even look at me." His head hung low.

"Relax, just give her time to warm up to you. I mean, you just got up and left her for the Doom Patrol one day. You reopened that wound by showing up here, and she needs to heal again."

Changeling nods and then his eyes widen, "Hey, look who's coming."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walk into the cafeteria, and automatically feel everyone's eyes on me. I smile, and wave at the table I usually sit. When everyone there calms down, I grab my food, and walk toward them.

The table I sit at consists of Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Blackfire, Argent, Hotspot, Terra, Kitten, and I. It's packed.

"Hey guys." I greet them and squeeze in next to Terra.

Wonder Woman decides to speak up, "Hey Rae, how are you holding up?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Fine, why?"

Blackfire joins in our conversation, "Well, with Nightwing returning, I can't imagine how you're feeling."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously guys? That's what this is all about?"

The two other women nod, while the rest of the table gets entwined in their own conversations.

"Well, quit flipping out. Nightwing and I are both adults, I'm sure we can handle this situation like we're not in high school."

Argent and Kitten join us as well then, "Well, the gossip is spreading around here like we are in high school."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever."

And, Flash enters the room. Great….

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!

**TTTTTTTTTTT is a POV change!**

**Oh, and Kid Flash is now just Flash! **

* * *

_And, Flash enters the room. Great…._

I enter the cafeteria, and immediately walk to my usual table where Hawk Girl, Batman, Aqualad, and Aquaman sat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Wally?" Hawk Girl asks me.

"Not in the mood." I can see everyone exchange glances at the table.

Apparently, Aqualad decides to speak up, "What's wrong?"

I sigh, "Nothing." Against my will, my gaze shifts to Raven momentarily.

Just my luck, Hawk Girl noticed.

"Are you worried about Raven? She's a big girl, Flash, she can handle herself."

"It's not that, it's-" My traitorous eyes shift to Nightwing this time.

"What? You're worried about Nightwing hurting her again?" Hawk Girl asks again.

I sigh.

"It's nothing."

I get up, and decided to walk away. I'm walking down the hall when I hear footsteps following me.

Assuming it's Shayera, I turn around.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I see Wally walk away, and something inside of me urges me to follow him. We had been close friends at one point, after all.

I follow him out into the hallway, ignoring the stares I get as I pass.

"Flash!"

His eyes show his confusion, "Nightwing?"

"Hey, you okay, man?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded and then we fell into silence.

You could feel the awkwardness in the air.

He suddenly broke the silence, his eyes snapping from his gaze on the ground to meet mine, "Why are you asking? It's not like you care about the consequences on others for your actions."

I'm taken aback, "Consequences? What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

With that, he walked away, leaving me in complete confusion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Terra, wait!"

I continued running after her, but she picked up speed. I sighed.

What's it going to take to get her love back? I would give anything?

"Terra, I'm sorry!" At this, she stops, and turns to me.

Getting in my face, she says, "Sorry, Gar? You think 'sorry' makes up for you leaving me in the dust?"

"The Doom Patrol are my family, and they needed my help."

"No, they were more famous than the Titans, and you just got up one day, leaving everything in the dust, leaving me in the dust. Deal with the effects of your choice."

She tried to turn away, but I grabbed her wrist. We stood there like that for a few minutes.

A man chasing for something that he would die without.

She whispered, "It took me years to get over you."

"I know. It won't happen again." She turned towards me.

"I don't trust you, Logan." She pulled away from my grip, and walked away.

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own TT!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT= POV change!

* * *

_"Why are you asking? It's not like you care about the consequences on others for your actions."_

_I'm taken aback, "Consequences? What do you mean?"_

_"Terra, I'm sorry!" _

_"I don't trust you, Logan."_

"Hey, watch where-" I paused when I saw him, "Oh hey, Nightwing."

"Hey, Raven." He smiled at me.

I was inwardly disappointed. How strange, his smile did not have the same heart- fluttering effect it had on me back in the day.

I smiled, showing no signs of my inward distress, "We haven't really talked to each other since you joined the JL."

He laughed, and yet again, I found myself frowning. His laugh used to make me feel light- headed, like I was head over heels. Now, it just, well, it just sounded like a normal laugh.

"Yeah, I've been so busy. J'onn doesn't seem to have qualms about pouring workload on the new guys."

"It just takes some getting used to." We both smiled at each other.

He spoke next, "Hey, I have some free time right now, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me?"

I nodded, "Sure."

As we walked towards the cafeteria, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was different.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walk into the cafeteria to find it rather quiet. At one table, sat Blackfire, Kitten, and Argent.

At the other, sat Nightwing and Raven.

Wait, Nightwing and Raven?

I decide to take a seat at the table with the three, clearly gossiping, girls.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Diana would really do that…"

"Hey guys." I interrupt and sit down next to Argent.

"Hey Flash." They greet me.

"Any ideas what's going on there?" I gestured to the table seating the other two inhabitants of the room.

"Yeah, Raven says 'They're just catching up like two old friends are expected'." Blackfire frowns, clearly showing her distaste.

"I don't get it. If I saw that asshole again I would start planning to kill him as soon as he stepped into the room." Argent shook her head.

"You can't choose who you love, guys." Kitten pointed out.

"Oh come on, Kit, you can't be-"

I was pulled out of the conversation by J'onn's voice in my ear bud.

**"Nightwing, Changeling, Terra, Flash, and Raven to the teleporters."**

One thought rang through my head:

_Oh, God, no. Please don't tell me that group is going on a mission._

Fate hates me.

* * *

**Review!1**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Teen Titans

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- POV CHANGE**

**Only a few chapters left of this story!**

Thank you to animalsavior, Snix7, and Alchemist15 for reviewing!

* * *

_"Nightwing, Changeling, Terra, Flash, and Raven to the teleporters."_

_Oh, God, no. Please don't tell me that group is going on a mission._

"You all are going on a mission."

"Are you serious?" Terra was the only one to voice her frustrations.

"Yes. There's a warehouse where extremely strong drugs are being sold in South America. It's hidden somewhere in a rainforest along the coast of Brazil. Your job is to find, and destroy it without the dealers knowing that the League is behind the damage."

All five heroes nodded.

"I'll teleport you down to the airport where a private plane will be waiting for you. Good luck." With that, Martian Manhunter beamed them down.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I stepped into the small plane, and immediately took a window seat on the right side. Terra came in shortly later, and took the seat next to me.

"Well, this should be fun, huh Rae?."

I smirked in response. Changeling and Nightwing took the seats on the other side of the aisle. Flash came in next and sat in one of the seats in the back of the small plane.

The pilot's voice came over the speaker, "I'll drop you off near the warehouse, and from then on, you're on your own."

The entire flight was engulfed in awkward silence for all of us. After an hour, the pilot's voice finally came over the speakers again.

"Prepare for drop."

We immediately rose from our seats. Nightwing, Flash, and Terra put on parachutes while Changeling and I prepared to take flight.

Nightwing nodded at everyone, "Meet at the agreed coordinates."

With that, the pilot opened the hatch. Terra was the first to jump, quickly followed by Changeling in bird form. Nightwing turned back, smiled, and waved at me before jumping.

Before I took flight, I could've sworn I saw Flash giving the spot where Nightwing stood seconds ago a horribly terrifying death glare.

Hm, that's weird. Why was he upset with Nightwing? He couldn't be…? No, no way. Not possible.

Wally couldn't be jealous… Could he?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I wasn't feeling jealousy. It was more like something that resembled jealousy. A lot.

But, it wasn't jealousy. I reached the rendezvous spot first (obviously), and stood waiting for the others. The darkness of night covered the sky. The trees in the jungle shook slightly with the wind.

I _couldn't_ be jealous of Nightwing because that would imply that I actually cared about Raven.

Raven… She was just a fling.

A fling with the most gorgeous purple, silky hair I had even seen. With the deepest, and most understanding violet eyes to ever meet mine. With the best intellect and empathy I had ever witnessed. With the strongest, yet kindest heart I had ever beheld.

Raven, who was beautiful.

She was supposed to mean nothing to me. But, that wasn't my heart was saying. My heart was telling me that she meant everything to me. My brain was telling me otherwise.

"Hey Flash." A soft whisper momentarily disrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey." I whispered back, glancing at Raven. We stood in silence for a few minutes before Changeling, Terra, and Nightwing finally made it to the meeting point.

Nightwing immediately took command, "Alright, let's survey the island tonight, and tomorrow we'll make our plan."

Everyone nodded, and he continued, "Raven, Terra, and Changeling, check out the front, and left side of the building for weaknesses. Flash, we'll take the back and right side."

The heroes split up.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Teen Titans!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- POV Change

This story's almost over!

Thank you to animalsavior for reviewing!

* * *

_"Raven, Terra, and Changeling, check out the front, and left side of the building for weaknesses. Flash, we'll take the back and right side."_

_The heroes split up._

Raven was quietly walking in front of me, Changeling behind. The rainforest was eerily quiet except for a few birds here and there. The tall trees swayed with small gusts of wind, and the darkness was absolute.

Raven turned around, and whispered, "You guys look around the front, and I'll go left."

"Sounds good. Let's go Terra." The green hero moved to stand beside me. I glared at him in response, and brushed past him.

I swear I saw Raven smirk. She would so pay for this later.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I couldn't help the fact that my hatred for Nightwing was rising within me. Anything he did made me want to _strangle_ him.

"Can I ask you a question, Flash?" His terribly cocky voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sure." I tried to make my voice sound casual. I thought I did a pretty good job.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I momentarily stopped walking in surprise. I quickly regained my cool, and continued to move.

"What do you mean? I'm not mad at you."

He snorts, "Oh come on, it's so obvious."

"No, it's not." I snapped.

"Dude, you're glaring at me nonstop, you yelled at me about the consequences of my actions last time we spoke, not to mention the hatred seeping into your voice."

I sighed, "Fine, I'm a little ticked off."

"Why?"

"None of your fucking business."

Silence fills the air as we cross to the back of the warehouse.

"Look, I'm sorry about whatever I did to piss you off."

I lost all semblance of control at that point, "Whatever you did? How do you not know? Is your memory that short term, or are you just a complete asshole?"

I see surprise flash across Nightwing's features, but I didn't give him chance to speak.

"You leave Raven, broken and loathing in self-hatred, at the alter all those years back, and now you're back to make her remember how bad she felt? You just pop up like it's no big deal to destroy her chance at being happy again. You're one of the worst people I've ever met; you know that? Rae could do so much better."

Nightwing just stares at me blankly, "So how long have you and Raven been together?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I follow Terra around the warehouse. I can't help but stare at her beauty.

She's grown up, and matured. But, the basic essence of her, the true Terra, is still there. Her golden hair, her bright blue eyes, and her gorgeous smile.

I feel a pang of regret rush through me. What could ever possess me to leave this perfect woman behind?

"I'm sorry Terra."

"I'd appreciate it if we could avoid unnecessary talking, Changeling." She spat back at me.

"Look, I'm really, genuinely sorry from the bottom of my heart. Please, just give me another chance."

"I will never trust you again." Terra said, a little too loudly.

"Shit." She muttered. Suddenly, we were surrounded by dozens of armed guards. I transformed into a monkey, and pounced into action.

There were so many, I found myself only focusing on my own safety when I saw Terra take a blow from one of the men. I began to retreat, the last thing I saw was Terra's bloody head hitting the floor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So how long have you and Raven been together?" I asked Flash.

I saw surprise flicker across his face. Suddenly we were interrupted but the sound of gunshots.

Followed by an echoing, blood curling scream.

* * *

REVIEW!

I guess we finally figured out what Nightwing did to Raven.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own TT!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/read this story!

Last chapter of this fic! There will be an epilogue!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTT- POV CHANGE!**

* * *

_"So how long have you and Raven been together?"_

_I began to retreat, the last thing I saw was Terra's bloody head hitting the floor._

_Suddenly we were interrupted but the sound of gunshots, followed by an echoing, blood curling scream._

Everyone sat in silence.

"So, we have no idea where they could've taken her?" Flash asked.

Nightwing nodded his head, "No, we were only sent here to destroy the building, there was no need for an internal study of the structure."

I felt my anger spike, "Well, we have to look for her."

"We will Changeling," Raven place her hand on my shoulder, "But, right now we need rest. We'll get nothing done if we're all snapping at each other.

I nodded, and headed toward my tent.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sighed as Changeling walked away. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. He did love Terra, and we _had_ been family at one point.

I hear footsteps approach behind me, and Nightwing speaks up,

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." I can't help but smile at him.

"Rae, do you still like me?"

"Yeah, Rich, of course, we're friends."

He runs a hand through his hair, "No, I mean, do you still _love_ me?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Can you please just answer the question?"

"I- What do you want me to say? That I want to rip your guts out? That I want to hit you repeatedly with a saw? That I want to watch the life slowly fade from your face? Because I don't."

"Raven, I'm not worth giving up Wally, especially-"

He stutters, and I hold my breath,

"Especially if I don't feel the same way as you."

The world stopped around me. It felt like my heart shattered into millions of pieces.

We were interrupted by a frazzled Changeling.

"Gar, go to sleep, you haven't even rested for five minutes." My voice comes out shakier than I had intended.

Nightwing looks down at me concerned. Oh, so _now_, he cares about my feelings? _After_ he completely kills me?

"Terra just contacted me, they're taking her out back behind the warehouse. They're going to kill her."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up, "This is the perfect opportunity. Nightwing, and Changeling go get Terra. I'll get Flash, and we'll destroy the warehouse."

I had to block out the horrible pang in my heart.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and I sat there in the darkness, waiting for the signal.

Suddenly she broke the silence, "It's been a while since we've…"

She paused for a moment and I spoke up, "Had sex? Yeah, well, that pretty much ended when you broke up with me."

"Hm, Wally?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"How about instead of just having sex, we go on a date?"

"You're asking me out?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"A date?"

"Again, no shit, Sherlock."

"And when you say, not _just_ sex?"

"If the night goes well enough, it won't just be dinner."

"Then, yes, let's go on a date."

Suddenly, a small flare lit up in the sky.

"That's the signal." Raven smirked.

I pulled the trigger, and the entire warehouse exploded. Mission completed.

* * *

**Review!**

Thank you again to all reviewers/readers/favoriters/followers of this story!

Special thanks to:

animalsavior

RedFireBlast

Alchemist15

Snix7

The Girl Who Likes To Write

Raefield Logan

KhaalidaNyx

Ravens dark master

1Animefreakgurl

Super Mario Bros 19

Guest

Annabelle4.0

ButterflyMist

Gabyarevalo

KitskinMiko16

Lady Missa kins

raven-fan14


	11. Epilogue

Don't own Teen Titans!

Here's the epilogue!

* * *

With the mission finished, the group returned to the Watch Tower.

With Terra and Changeling…

Terra had woken up in the medical wing a few hours ago. She had minor injuries to her head, and small cuts all over her body. Nothing too serious.

Changeling poked his head into the room.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

"Not bad."

He stepped into the room, and closed the door.

"Hey, Terra, I just wanted to say-"

The blonde girl cut him off, "You're sorry Gar, I know. And, I'm sorry, but I still can't forgive you."

The green superhero sighed dejectedly, and opened the door to leave the room.

"But, I just might, if you buy me dinner tomorrow night."

Garfield couldn't control the smile that broke out onto his face, "I'll keep that in mind."

With Raven, Flash, and Nightwing….

Raven smiled at Flash as they walked back to his room after their dinner date. Suddenly, Nightwing caught her eye.

She stopped and turned to Wally, "Hey, why don't you keep going, and I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah, sure." He pecked her on the lips, and continued walking.

She turned towards Nightwing.

"Hey, Rae, I just wanted to apologize for the other night-"

Raven cut him off, "You know what _Dick_? I need to say something that I haven't said since that day I was standing alone at the church, _you_ wanted to have our wedding at. _I hope you die._ I don't care how nice you've been lately, or what you did for me when we were Titans, I've recently realized that I would love to rip your guts out. It would make my day to hit you with a saw. I would be the happiest woman in the world if I could see the life slowly fade from your face. I hate you, Richard Grayson."

With that, she turned and walked away.

* * *

Review!


End file.
